


Punished

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook's Egyptian counterpart pays the price after he trespasses in King Kooh's treasure room.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Brother!’’ Repsaj exclaimed as he searched for King Kooh in a pyramid. He began to frown. *King Kooh will probably instruct me to check on slaves or something. Perhaps he is checking on slaves himself. I should be near him so that he won’t yell for me when I’m with Ailicec. I loathe abandoning my wife, but there are other things I’m not fond of.*

 

Repsaj walked by Noskooc and paused. He viewed him cooking stew in a chamber. *I never like eating anything Noskooc cooks* he thought. He shuddered. ‘’Noskooc?’’ He watched as Noskooc faced him.

 

A smile appeared on Noskooc’s face. ‘’Stew for you?’’ Noskooc viewed Repsaj’s eye widening for a moment. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. 

 

‘’Perhaps later,’’ Repsaj said. He frowned again. ‘’Do you know where my brother is?’’ he asked. Repsaj viewed Noskooc shaking his head. He rolled his eye. ‘’Do you know where King Kooh might be?’’

 

‘’Maybe your brother is counting every ruby in his treasure room,’’ Noskooc said after he shrugged.

 

Repsaj looked thoughtful. He turned and departed. *I remember viewing many rubies by the pyramid during one battle with enemies earlier. Perhaps King Kooh is still gathering them.*

 

Repsaj’s frown returned. *My brother doesn’t like others in his treasure room. I never took anything. My wife never took a single ruby. Noskooc never took anything.* He rolled his eye another time. *Noskooc sometimes adds random items to what he cooks. He probably assumes people will eat rubies if he places them in stew* he thought.

 

After approaching King Kooh’s treasure room, Repsaj looked into it. He saw multiple rubies on the floor. *My brother won’t know I’m in the chamber. I’ll be in it for a few minutes.* Repsaj stepped into the treasure room. He glanced at other gems.

 

Repsaj’s eye widened after he heard footsteps.

 

‘’Why are you in my treasure room?’’

 

Repsaj looked back. He gasped the minute he saw a scowling King Kooh. ‘’I searched for you. Where were you?’’

 

‘’I took a nap in my chamber,’’ King Kooh said. His scowl remained. ‘’You are going to suffer for trespassing.’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj’s shoulders slumping.

 

‘’Are you going to force me to gather every ruby by the pyramid?’’ Repsaj muttered.

 

King Kooh smiled and shook his head at the same time. He eventually held a terrified Repsaj’s arms behind his back as Noskooc fed the latter.

 

 

The End


End file.
